moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege (Forge Map)
"Stranded on the Remote Island of Hailbound, Phoenix forces entrench themselves in the grounds facing off against an overwhelming Shadow Ocean Naval bombardment, for up to 2 months before Shadow Ocean withdraws..." Siege ''History Description The map siege indicates an actual island that is heavily defended and heavily engraved with earthworks that is under fire from the Atlanermarie in the background. The island is described to have many trench fortifications, bunkers, pill boxes, along with a grand variety of unused an unplayable turrets and vehicles located in the distance beyond the fence to the South where players are not able to venture towards. The beach is known to be inaccessible due to an energy fence that is placed as a map barrier, and if players are able to bypass the energy barrier and venture down the hill towards the lower defense line towards the beach they would result in instant death due to the constant barrage and conducted by the shadow ocean Navy in the ocean, and even during the barrages 5 minute ceasefire period, the player would be killed anyway if he or she managed to slip past the electric fence by a Shadow Ocean U-Boat fitted with turrets. Although a matchmaking forge map made for Slayer, King of the Hill and capture the flag, the map siege also also possesses major Easter eggs such as briefing rooms, hangers, including meeting rooms that are used for the high-ranking officers of the blades of the Phoenix during The siege. Many of these rooms are inaccessible but can be seen through windows or shut doors located in the underground tunnels. While in the underground tunnels, players can use them in order to jump from fortification to fortification faster than climbing over the trenches but doing so could also result in players dying as the tunnels are set to shake every time a missile barrage or cannon fire strikes the island from the shadow ocean Navy which has been scripted to fire 7 shots shots against the Island before stopping for five minutes before firing again. There are no trees or tree lines on the island as most of the island is shown to be a dirt and muddy terrain, this could be known as most of the island was destroyed due to the siege that was conducted during the Clan Crisis meaning that if the player if not careful he or she could die by sinking in some of the mud fields. These pits are easily marked off by special markers that were placed by the blades of the Phoenix in order to prevent soldiers from dying in that area as the map at the time was conducted by a special firewall as which death would prevent a players from responding back onto the field. Apart from the Atlanermarie in the background bombarding the island, 2 other islands appear in the horizon that are shown smoking while explosions were going in the background. Many of these islands are inaccessible, and are only known for being a background design. The intense explosions including the smoke rising from The other side of the mountain island can indicate that war was also taking place on that area as well, however it is unknown if it was a ground war or if it was a naval bombardment similar to the present Island map you're standing on. The map is large enough to hold up to 25 Xbox live players and also contains a variety of Blades of the Phoenix vehicles such as Komodo tanks and hellfire transports, many of these vehicles are shown in the distance some are also shown fire at at the shadow ocean Navy but some of these vehicles can still be operated as many of them lay on the map for matchmaking purposes. Trivia'' Category:Fictional Halo Maps Category:Halo 5 Maps Category:Servers Category:Halo Universe Servers